The Fusion Dance
い!? ポーズ |Rōmaji title =Mecha Kakko Warui!? Tokkun Henshin Pōzu |Literal title =Absurdly Awful Looking?! The Special Training Transformation Pose |Number = 247 |Manga = Goku's Time *Goku Goes Back |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = November 23, 1994 |English Airdate = October 1, 2002 |Previous = Buu's Mutiny |Next = Goku's Time is Up }} い!? ポーズ|Mecha Kakko Warui!? Tokkun Henshin Pōzu|lit. "Absurdly Awful Looking?! The Special Training Transformation Pose"}} is the sixteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 23, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 1, 2002. Summary Goku, who used up all but thirty minutes of his Earth time by fighting Majin Buu, gets back to The Lookout to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance after Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku that he has thirty minutes left to be on Earth. With Babidi gone, Goku and Piccolo wonder how Majin Buu will act but he continues his destructive ways and is shown using Innocence Express through a populated city, showing no signs of stopping. Piccolo asks Goku to send Gohan his regards in Other World when Goku leaves Earth and returns to Other World and Goku agrees after Piccolo apologizes to Goku about the demise of Gohan. Piccolo asks if Goku could have beaten Buu if he had tried to and Goku says he isn't sure that he could have but more importantly that he wants to leave Earth with someone else to protect it when he is gone. Trunks returns to the lookout with the Dragon Radar and Goku begins to train the boys to do fusion one last time. He starts by having them equalize their power levels, both as Super Saiyans and as normal Saiyans. After showing them the proper form to begin the fusion dance, he then shows them the most difficult part of the dance: A series of three delicate poses that, when performed properly, create a single being of incredible strength. The dance, however, is so ridiculous that everyone except Goku questions the dance's potential. Major Events *Goku teaches Goten and Trunks the steps required to perform the Fusion Dance. *Majin Buu destroys two more cities. Battles *Goten vs. Krillin Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Z Sword *Dragon Radar *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *In the manga, the scene where Piccolo asks if Goku could have beaten Buu if he tried happens before the scene with Gohan training with the sword. In the anime, the scenes are in reverse. *Goten sparring with Krillin while they wait for Trunks to show up is exclusive to the anime. *An attack helicopter targeting Majin Buu that he promptly destroys is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the 400th overall episode of the Dragon Ball anime. *In this episode, Buu looks through a magazine and see's global superstar Barry Kahn and changes his face to look like him. Barry Kahn later appears in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 247 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 247 (BDZ) pt-br:A técnica da fusão fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 247 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z